


black is the color of jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, idk how to tag im sorry...i just dk what im doing mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The whole idea came from an anonymous request of a korean karaoke scenario with the entire RFA.Enjoy!





	black is the color of jealousy

_ **i.** _

**365 days.**

It’s been 365 days since she joined the RFA. Though odd as it may seem that he kept count of the days she had been with them, he had another purpose for it.

And yesterday was her 366th day of being a member.

* * *

_ **ii.** _

Jumin Han was not the kind of person who would black out the next day from the night before, no matter how much alcohol content he’d take in. However, due to the oddest circumstances, he can’t quite remember what happened to him. And this strange occurence proved to be shrouded with more unanswered questions than answers.

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, a pounding headache and no clothing to protect him from the piercing breeze of cold air in the surroundings was more than enough to alert him of what was happening.

“…Where am I?” Whispering to himself, his metallic hues slowly looked around. It appears that he’s inside a room… with beige colored walls. And apparently, he’s alone. A familiar scent wafted through the air but he can’t put a finger to remember what it was. A look to the left and he saw his shirt discarded on the floor together with other articles of his clothing. “What on earth…”

But before he could even push his mind to remember, it didn’t take a long moment for him to wince in pain from his massive headache.

“What the hell happened?”

When he felt a body stirring beside him, his senses immediately alerted. And he was more than surprised to see that familiar color of hair sprawled across the pillows of the bed with too much skin exposed towards him.

_ **“?!”** _

Concentrate and remember.

_“I love this song!!” _Her voice rang from a distant part of his memories. Upon closing his eyes, he accustomed his senses to focus on a certain beat he could faintly hear.

Small flashes of neon lights and crescent laughters filled his senses as he dove deeper to remember. He just needed to remember. Just one tiny detail of what happened the previous night as an answer.

Because nobody wakes up naked in bed with someone else on a daily basis.

* * *

_ **iii.** _

“You’ve never drank beer before?” Her incredulous voice and bright eyes widened the instant Jumin shook his head the slightest. She was sitting across him, a bottle of a local beer on her hand, cheeks flushed, voice high.

Still, it was amazing how beautiful she is in his eyes.

“I’ve tasted one. Though… I never fancied it.” He had control. He always did. He always wanted to have control over his emotions, careful as ever from letting anyone see way past what he chooses to show. However, this woman right here who boldly shows how curious she was held no regards. And he was vulnerable from her stares.

“Whoa…” she bit her lip, the bottle from earlier now properly settled on the table in between them. Today was the day, her first anniversary of ever joining the RFA, and everyone wanted to commemorate her. After all, if she had not joined then RFA wouldn’t be operational again.

“I didn’t quite expect that… but I think I should have. After all, I bet it’s not easy to capture your attention.” She giggled right after which kicked alive emotions inside his system. And those were the emotions he tried so hard to kill ever since the day he first laid his eyes on her on RFA’s first every party after a long hiatus. It didn’t take him long to realize that he was _not _the only one who was badly smitten with her.

_Everyone else was._

“Hm. Quite? Then… perhaps, what did you expect?” Curious, his brows slightly tilted up, lips perked in a slight smirk. He was teasing her. And when she flashed a saccharine smile, he was caught off guard. Jumin was so surprised to see how quick she was able to pick up the tiny signal he had set in between his words.

Her small laughter enamoured his attention as he was now sucking in his breath, trying his best not to burst.

“I was so sure you were used to drinking one at the least! I mean, Zen loves to drink beer! Yoosung drinks too. He’s a college student! Jaehee and Seven finds the taste tolerable as well. But you…” her eyes gleamed a mischievous emotion he had never seen before. “… you might fancy another kind of drink. One that is both addicting and satisfying?” And her intoxication was more evident than ever.

“We do have our preferences…” He didn’t dare finish. He was more caught up in observing her upclose than focusing on the conversation. He watched at how her hands were quick to grab an unopened beer bottle as she was expertly uncapping it without hardships. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the mouth of the bottle before turning her gaze towards him.

“Here! Have a taste. It might be cheap but it’s the best around here.” She thrusted the opened bottle his way, a look of a hopeful maiden enrapturing her features. The smile from her face widened when he went to grab the bottle from her hands, the sensation as their fingers touched unforgettable.

He noticed he wasn’t the only one who felt that bolt of electricity when their fingers touched. For when he looked at her face, the flush on her cheeks deepened.

“Well then…” Before even tasting the beverage, the look of quiet longing from her did not escape his eyes. For a moment, he was confused as to why she was giving him that look.

“If you happen to like the taste, maybe we can add more?” She commented as she bit her lip, a small look of expectancy evident on her countenance.

After downing half of the bottle’s contents, Jumin’s throat burned from the acidic sensation it experienced. He huffed a small breath before settling the bottle down, the glistening feeling of his wet lips utterly distracting. His eyes focused on how she drank again from her bottle, how her throat moved due to swallowing and how her lips perfectly kissed the bottle’s mouth.

_Not good._

To get his thoughts off of the image that burned in his mind, he carefully threaded on thin ice by asking questions. Upon heaving a sigh to calm himself, his metallic hues focused towards the woman who was leaning against the table with her hand supporting her chin.

“What kind of beer was that? It tasted… rather acidly sweet…” With every word that came out of his mouth, he can’t help but lick off the lingering spots of liquid on the side of his lips, eyes still distracted by her countenance.

Dear Lord. He could get lost in those eyes….

“It’s strawberry beer! It’s a popular drink around town lately…” she began, her lips pursing every time she pauses to speak. “Did you like it?”

_ **No. I like you better…** _

Shutting his eyes, the raven haired man calmed himself quietly before grabbing the bottle again and finishing off its remaining contents. For the love of god, this beverage seemed to have twice the kick of wines he usually drinks. Because the moment he had finished his bottle, a hot wave of sensation came rising up his cheeks.

“Haha! Your cheeks are now flushed too!” Even the way she laughs was frustratingly attractive. Was he this smitten?

The way her eyes twinkled when she laugh. The way her lips curved in a smile. Or even the lovely lilt of her warm voice. It was perfect. No, she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect for him. But he didn’t want that. He didn’t want her perfect image on his eyes. Or any of her beautiful aspects.

He didn’t want any of it.

_He sincerely wished he didn’t._

* * *

_ **iv.** _

“I love this song!!” When a very upbeat music started playing on the background, she got up on her seat and left. Jumin was left alone on the table as the rest of the members enjoyed themselves to the song that was playing.

With four bottles deep, even through the blast of air-conditioning inside the rented ‘karaoke’ room, he felt hot. Perhaps it was the alcohol finally kicking in? He felt stuffy and uncomfortable. As he continued to drink from his fifth and possibly last bottle for the night, his eyes then followed her every movement, eyes focused on her physique as she strutted towards the center of the room.

Hands now holding the microphone in place, she started to sing a bit slurrily. With the rest status of the members laughing from her small fiasco, he can only bite his lip as he watched from the shadows. For he knew he had never experienced such sensation before. That not only his body was on fire but as well as his heart. His chest filling up with all these warm emotions he couldn’t fathom to have.

Then she started dancing, mimicking what seemed to be the dance steps shown on the small monitor in front. And when the song reached its chorus, everyone else started dancing as well. Yoosung was funnily trying to keep his stature straight as he danced his way on the floor. Assistant Kang was clapping on the sides and Luciel was photographing Yoosung who seemed to be too drunk to even notice what he was doing.

But what caught his attention more was how… she was beginning to intimately dance with someone on the makeshift stage. Her body grinding closer, and perhaps a bit intimate against someone else. And who could it be? Of course, it was Zen.

These two… even inside the chatroom, seemed to be in a mutual understanding. They got along extremely well. They synced together. Hell, they looked great together.

And now, the buried emotions he tried to kill inside his system came alive in an instant. It felt as if a ghost from the past came to visit just to haunt. As the song climaxed, the closer they danced with each other. With the blinding neon lights swaying around, the darker his vision became. Hands now tightly gripping the bottle he was holding, there was only more to what he can bear.

The moment he witnessed Zen’s hand holding her hips in place as they danced too close with each other was what snapped him out of his dilemma. With no words further said, he silently stood up and moved to go. No matter how bleary his vision might be or how dizzy he was actually feeling, he didn’t care. He wanted to go. The stuffy feeling from earlier grew and suffocated him. His chest that was filled with all the warm emotions he could ever feel drowned in a shade of dark anger. It was seething. It was seeping. It was too much.

And the constant, dancing neon lights were a mere wake up call from his delusional dreams. Why was he so worked up? If you had asked him before, he’d probably laugh at the answer. Though, now, when everything was finally clear, it was no laughing matter.

This was frustratingly laughable. He was pitiful. Who even said he was emotionless? Who spread the rumors that he has an iron face? That he could not be fazed? He was a robot? He’s gay and he was never felt attraction before? He wanted to sue them now.

Because everything were all lies. He’s not an unemotional corporate enslaving robot. Because he feels. He feels everything, and this night was the proof that no matter how many times he wanted to kill his emotions and shut his humanity off, it was still there.

She was the switch. And he hated the fact of how vulnerable he just made himself to be. Of how he was probably wearing his heart on his sleeves.

“Jumin!” Not even getting farther away outside the room, he swore he heard her voice from behind. And now, his delusions proved to be true when he heard her footsteps closer, her scent bewitching his senses once more.

“Wait! Wait up!!” When he halted in the middle of the poorly lit hallway, her footsteps stopped just a few inches away from him. Though he didn’t dare to turn. He just stood still, eyes tightly closed and mouth firmly shut.

“Why are you leaving already?? Without saying goodbye to everyone?” The gentle lilt in her voice pierced through his ears as he bit his lower lip hard, brows furrowed together, hands tightly holding his coat. “We were having fun… and everyone was—“

“I’m leaving.” Even he was so surprised of how clear his voice was. That even with so much alcohol in his system, he was still able to properly put a borderline between him and her. He released a huge sigh as he clutched the side of his head. “Ah. Get back in there. You all… should go and finish the night. I’m returning.”

“What? Why? I don’t understand…” Her voice sounded frustrated. But he was in an even more frustrating situation. He can’t think clearly for the alcohol was clouding his judgment. He was afraid. He’s entirely cautious… For a few more words and he’ll snap.

“You don’t have to. I didn’t ask you to.” Before she can even continue whatever she has to say, he was wise enough to cut her off. And when she didn’t say anything else, Jumin resumed to walk away, desperate to put distance in between him and her. Because this is how things are supposed to be. Because she was not his.

“Wait—“ A few steps forward and she was able to reach him. Her warm hands setting ablaze the part of his skin where she’s touching. She halted him by grabbing his bare arm, hold tight and voice determined. “Don’t go yet! I wanna know…. Jumin… Why do you sound so upset? Did something happen?”

With every ounce of patience he has left, he used everything to make sure to prevent any rash behavior he might deliberately show. He was desperately holding his breath in as he tried to shake off the sensation of her hand on his skin. For every sensation he felt was being heightened by his own intoxication.

“Please… tell me, at least? Before you go…” Her voice that was abnormally attractive to his hearing was successful to break every boundary he tried so hard to keep. He was all over the place. He was so afraid of what unfolded before him.

“Get back in there, MC.” His voice stormed over the clouded decisions he was on the verge of making, desperate enough to hold on to that thinning sanity left in him.

“Why? Why are you pushing me away? If you didn’t notice it yourself, I was always confused because you’re so distant! I was always curious of you! I… I was always looking forward to having a decent conversation with you! A-And that… I knew for the fact that those few minutes we spent together earlier was something I won’t just replace with anything els—“

“I was jealous!” Jumin roared. Voice a booming thunder bellowing his wrath on the thin coated unprivate silence of the hallway. “Perhaps, it might never be to your liking… or not even under your tiniest preferences… but I am a selfish man! I want you. I want you to be mine, all to myself! Truly… for the longest time already… And that I am not ashamed of telling you that I never liked it whenever I see you that close to others…!”

“W-what?” Her gaping mouth proved him hard about what he just blabbered out. And it was his _only _wake up call.

“And now… you come to me, saying I interest you?” He scoffed but his metallic eyes were burning with something other than anger. And she could see it. She could see thousands of emotions flickering in his stormy hues — that she swore she had never seen a storm look so beautiful in someone’s eyes.

“I-I didn’t expect… for you to feel the same way…” She stuttered her words out. And as she was about to let go of her hold on him, it was at that moment that Jumin turned and grabbed her elbow while his other hand was now on the back of her neck, his lips claiming hers, stealing her breath away. It was at this moment he knew he’d never be able to turn back from his actions. And that finally, he had let his inner guard crumble. Just for her. Just for this woman. Just to be able to feel her this close, in his arms.

It was that kind of kiss that could light up a dark sky. It was that kind of kiss that could illuminate a thousand stars. That can chase the darkness away. That can paint the black color of jealousy with several shades of passionate frenzy.

And it was the kind of kiss that was **_hard_** to forget.

* * *

_**v.** _

With these memories flooding inside Jumin’s mind, he had finally found his answer. That he was not with some random stranger in a single bed inside an unfamiliar place.

He was with her the whole night. Just even the thought had set butterflies flying rampant inside his stomach. He inched closer and laid down once more, enveloping her frame inside his embrace. He loved it. He loved how she feels against his body that he was so sure he might become addicted to its sensation.

In times like these, it’s usual to curse the alcohol for clouding one’s judgment and actions. But this time, he will make sure she will not walk out the door without a label. He will make her his. And it was more than enough reassurance on his part that he eventually succumb to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_ **vi.** _

“Honey? Honey, wake up…” Jumin stirred from his sleep when he felt someone tugging his shoulders. It didn’t take him that long to finally flutter his eyes open as it slowly adapted to the brightness of the room.

“W-where am I…?” He groggily asked while slowly getting up.

“You were groaning in your sleep… I thought you were having a bad dream…” He felt her warm lips on his cheek that moment. And that’s when his eyes widened with a sudden realization.

“M-MC…?” He asked in a bewildered amazement. He was looking at her, face full of confusion, brows furrowed in astonishment. “What in the world… happened…” he trailed off, only to realize that they’re actually inside his room inside his home. Not inside a karaoke building. Not inside an unfamiliar place. And she’s not… naked.

“What are you doing here…” he whispered loud enough that she could hear. But he was welcomed with a warm laughter instead.

Instead of providing him an answer, she only gently guided his hand on her belly. “Silly! How can you forget that we’re married and expecting soon? Hmm?”

Married… Expecting…

Oh.

_ **OH.** _

With the realization of his own languid mistake, he bursted out laughing from his own innuendo. “Ah… I’m sorry, my love. That was a bit silly of me, wasn’t it?”

It was only then he realized that he had been dreaming all along. That his mind kept reminding him of how blissful he had been living his life.

That it served to be a constant reminder of what he has and what else he’s going to have. Of how painful and bleak everything was before she arrived in his life. And that no matter how black jealousy can taint someone, black is and will always be a member of the spectrum and that jealousy is and will always be a part of love.

And no matter how dark the emotions that envy can bring, there is still beauty found in the fact that black is the color of jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all jumin han fans out there who wants happiness for our cat mom! kudos, bookmarks and comments are well appreciated!


End file.
